


His Queen

by Phillidore



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Feelings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillidore/pseuds/Phillidore
Summary: She had never been a pawn.She was his queen.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 263





	His Queen

She never had been a pawn.  
People might have seen her as one, but she had always been bigger than that.  
Benny had never made that mistake.  
Beth Harmon had always been a queen in his eyes.  
He had been able to win against her, as one only can eliminate the queen of an unpractised chess player.  
But once she had grown into her potential, she was unstoppable. Unless it was speed chess, he still had a chance against her in speed chess. 

After she returned from Russia, he had only seen her once.  
In New York.  
In his small hole of an apartment.  
For a celebration with everyone that had helped with her greatest match yet.  
He could have driven to Kentucky, but as he had no intention of driving half-way across the country just to be left standing in the metaphorical rain, he did not.

It was only the next year in Vegas that he saw her again.  
She had cropped her hair a fraction shorter again and was wearing a dress so impeccable that he was positive it was as much of an armour for her as his coat, knife and hat were. She was sitting – ladylike as ever – in the lobby of the hotel in which the tournament would start in a few days, surrounded by a crowd of admirers and some reporters when he approached the scene. 

When Beth saw him, she answered some remaining questions, made some polite excuses and got up to walk directly towards him.

She had gotten even lovelier.

Once upon a time Benny Watts would have recoiled at the though of a woman – any woman – rendering him speechless, but Beth Harmon succeeded once again.  
And he didn’t even mind.  
If he could see her smile at him and be the shadow to her light, he was a happy man.  
He knew that none of the other men in her life could compete with him.  
But she was the only woman who made Benny Watts forget himself in her presence.  
He did not believe in such things as destiny, but Beth was his personal hell and heaven in one. 

When she had reached him – slowly walking the short distance – she looked at him withthat sly smile and that sparkle in her eye that – no doubt – matched the sparkle in his own eyes.  
He was glad that he had his hat in hand, as she reached up to push his hair out of his eyes with a sly “Hello Benny”.  
He in turn captured that hand and shot back a “Long time no see, Madam World Champion”.

When they were in her room that evening, talking and doing everything but, he was sure now. 

Beth was a queen, his queen. 

Whether he was her knight or her king, he didn’t care, as long as he had the privilege of her company.


End file.
